Sword Art Online
|creator = Kayaba Akihiko|console = NerveGear|release_date = November 6, 2022|status = Deleted}} Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン, Sōdo Āto Onrain) was a VRMMORPG, and the main stage for the first arc of the Abridged Series. Description Sword Art Online (SAO) was a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG) by Argus, being a launch title for the new system, NerveGear. It was developed by Kayaba Akihiko under Bethesda Softworks. It takes place on a floating castle in the sky with many enemies, including demons and dragons. History Intrigued by the prospect of the NerveGear, Bethesda Softworks approached Argus and asked them to make a Virtual Reality MMORPG for them, which was later named Sword Art Online. The game suffered from a problematic development cycle, with multiple delays and a problematic beta test, during which one player beat his roommate to death, resulting a lot of lawsuits. Due to the complexity of the game, it had two delays, and even then the game was not ready. Kayaba eventually ran out of funding and reached out to numerous advertisers and filled the game's beautiful scenery with their ads in order to keep working on the game. With Bethesda unwilling to give Kayaba another extension, Kayaba proceeded to work for three weeks without sleep in order to get the game released on time. But this resulted in the game having numerous glitches, one of which caused the to overheat and, apparently, explode when the players die in game, killing them in real life. Due to his lack of sleep, Kayaba Akihiko thought the best option would be to remove the ability to log out of the game and pretend this was all intentional and that the game was always meant to be a death game, as he thought it would result in better reviews than a game which killed players by accident. The death game lasted for two years and one day, until it was cleared prematurely by a player named Kirito and was deleted as a result. At some point during the two years, the SAO servers were bought by RECT Progress, in order to keep the players alive, gaining public support, and technological superiority. Features *Full in game immersion. *A Psychiatrist AI that monitors and takes care of any psychological problem players may have or develop. *A Narrator function that narrates the players' lives. *100 Floors to explore. *Thrilling combat. *Towns are Safe Zones that prevent players from being killed while they are in them. *Different Minigames, like Bejeweled. *Numerous stats based on your real life self that you can improve on. *Uncountable monsters to fight. *Numerous quests to complete. *Vast amounts of optional dungeons. *Plentiful amounts of items to find and collect. *Players can form their own guild. *Various sub skills that players can learn, including blacksmithing and cooking. *Players can get married, resulting in a unique ability to share inventory space. *An awesome rhythm based crafting system. *A secret list of requirements that rewards a player with a unique skill. *The ability to have sex. Known Bosses Known Glitches, Errors and Problems *When players die the NerveGear kills the players in real life. *NPCs don't have a restricted quest zones, allowing players to steal them. *One of Illfang's sentinels didn't have a roar. *The option to dissolve a party is misspelled "disolve". *Floor 59 has a glitch when if a player teleports when falling it looks like they've died. *The crafting system is an over the top rhythm game, which apparently caused seizures. *If players eat a rare food item, called the "Ragout Rabbit", with the help of a master cook, every other food item will taste horrible in comparison. *Teleport Crystals don't work half the time, sometimes distorting the players into horrific monstrosities. *The Skull Reaper dies on its own and fails to trigger the door to open after it dies. Category:MMOs Category:A to Z Category:VR